


Malling

by Storytimes_x



Category: Arsenalwfc, Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: It had turned into a tradition, the arsenal women getting all their groceries together once a week. But how would they survive in the biggest mall in town?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 19





	Malling

It had turned into a tradition, the arsenal women getting all their groceries together once a week. But how would they survive in the biggest mall in town?

The word was spread easily about the new mall trough out the team but no arrangements were made to go there in the first place until the chaotic midfielder entered the room begging them to do the annual groceries shopping there. "PLEASE, PLEASE" she said but no one gave in. "COME ON IT'S AMAZING THEY HAVE ALL THESE CUTE SHOPS" she screamed to the room to sound more convincing since her height wasn't going to cut it for her. "Just like you" Beth said under her breath hoping no one could hear. "I knew you were crushing on Dani" Leah said smiling at her teammate from ear to ear. "PLEASE" the tiny brunette begged all of them one more time when the captain finally gave in. "Fine!" Kim said raising her arm in surrender. "YESS" she screamed making a small jump in the air. "Watch out or you'll get injured" Lisa said jokingly making Daan stick her tongue out at the girl before leaving the room to get ready to go to the new mall.

Daan was over the moon when she finally got what she wanted and had rushed home to get ready. She would always dress of. 'You never know who you'll run into' she would tell herself. If she was being honest she was getting her mind of one person, a teammate. 

She was nearly done when the bell rang. "Hi" Beth said as she stood in the door opening. "HEYY" Daan said and quickly put on her jacket practically hopping to the car overjoyed with excitement. "I'm so excited" she said clapping her hand in the air scaring Kim who was driving a small part of the team there. "Keep it down a notch will you" she said handing Dvd her phone so she could put on music to quit her down a bit. 

Kim felt like the mother of the team  
Always making sure they were listening, behaving and in Daantje's case if she wouldn't kill anyone with the sword she had gotten from a fan. "I'm lethal you know" she had said in training after trying to win the ball back from Leah but failed. "I think you mean Little hun" she responded making Daan storm of the field. 

"WE'RE HERE" she screamed jumping out of the car running inside. "GUYS LOOK HOW BIG" the small girl said looking at it with eye. "bigger than you'll ever be" Louise said almost whispering. "What did you say?" Daan said shotting her a look. "Nothing" Louise said being afraid Daan would hunt her down till the end of her days in training. 

The first shops they walked in Daan was quit. Leah wanted to check out this new book shop. "Boring" Daan whined walking in. She was always the annoying one out of them and fake yawned the entire time they were in there. Next up was a clothing store that was more to her liking and disappeared in the changing room. "What do you think?" She asked Beth. "They look nice" Beth said, but she lied the jeans looked amazing on the girl more then she wanted to admit. 

They had only been here for two hours but the small brunette had numerous bags in hand. They were almost done and had two shops left. One was a home decoration store Daan knew she was going to love and all to other did to so they were mentally preparing for it as soon as it was mentioned by her. 

"AHH" she said looking at a cute pillow. "THIS WOULD LOOK AMAZING ON OUR COUTCH" she said looking at Viv who didn't respond. "VIV LOOK" trying to get her attention. "Yeah fine" Viv said yawning her way trough all the shops. "OEH WHAT ABOUT THIS" she said looking at a light. "NEH" she continued her walk to the store throwing several things in her basket. "OMG VIV LOOK WE NEED THIS IN THE KITCHEN" Daan said seeing cute animal cups. "No we don't we just got new ones" Lisa cut in. "Ahhw please! These are cuter" she begged and put her puppydog eyes on display. "Daan nee(no)!" Jill said putting the cups back. 

Most of the girls already fled outside escaping the madness called Daan, others were not so lucky. "Viv kijk dan wat leuk voor bij het raam! (viv look for by the window!)" Viv sighed out of frustration. "Danielle we hebben al genoeg! (We already have enough)" Jill said hoping she listen. "Ahww" she begged once again "I'm leaving" Viv said turning around with Lisa and Jill following her.

The only one that had stayed in the shop with her was Beth. She wasn't even annoyed she enjoyed this vision of her teammate but when Kim send her a text to get her out of the store she did and they were now on their wat to Victoria Secret. 

Beth had found a few cute sets and was trying them on in the dressing room. Some of the others were trying on stuff as well but Daan was sat down on a chair patiently waiting for them to finish. 

"Damm Meado who are you trying to impress?" Katie asked when Beth got out if the changing room wit a black set on. Daan couldn't help but stare at her, the truth was that she found herself being attracted to her as soon as they had met. The stare she was having on the girl didn't go unnoticed. "You like it?" Beth asked Daan boldy. "The almighty Danielle van de Donk blushing. Now that's something I thought i'd never see" Katie said smirking at The brunette. "PISS OFF" she screamed walking out of the store. "I'd buy it" Jordan told the winger who knew of her feelings for the brunette. 

As they al met again at the carpark for their goodbyes Leah scoffed. "What's wrong babe?" Jordan asked her. "Nothing it's just we didn't get any groceries" she said looking at Daan putting the blame on her. "We're a chaotic bunch aren't we" Louise said laughing. And they truly were the most chaotic team in all of the leagues that were out there.


End file.
